The present invention relates to a manoeuvrable, motor-driven wheeled chassis, including a frame structure carrying two pairs of freely journalled support wheels separated in the longitudinal direction of the chassis, between said wheels there being arranged a pair of drive wheels.
The invention thus relates to a motor-driven wheeled chassis for vehicles of different kinds, e.g. wheelchairs, wheeled beds, trucks etc. In the following, the invention will be described primarily in relation to wheelchair applications.
The main object of the present invention is to provide a wheeled chassis which moves very flexably over irregularities in the substructure on which it travels, e.g. thresholds when used indoors, and stones or other ground irregularities when used outdoors, the vehicle itself only executing insignificant movements vertically.
A further object of the invention is to provide a chassis with six wheels which are turnable substantially about one vertical axis.